Joyeux Anniversaire Harry !
by timon-pumba
Summary: Fête d'anniversaire innatendue pour le jeune Harry ! Même si tous les invités n'étaient pas vraiment les bienvenues ...


Auteur : timon-pumba

Titre : Joyeux Anniversaire… Harry

Résumé : Etant donné que nous sommes nul pour faire un résumé à moins de vous mettre au courant de l'histoire, vous aurez cas le faire vous-même :p

Note :

Que dire ?? On s'emmerde… puis c'était la dernière option avant le suicide XD

Petit délire de vacances entre amies avant le retour de moi-même (timon ou plus communément Mèl) dans ma solitude et le truc qui me sert de ville.

Petite dédicace à pumba de timon et à timon de pumba…

Après cette petite fic, selon la gueule des reviews… bah on pourra aller se pendre : )

Place à la fic…

**Joyeux Anniversaire… Harry**

Un beau jour d'été, 5 jeunes gens transplanèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de la famille Dursley.

Toc Toc Toc, quelqu'un sonna à la porte ! ( euh… sinon t'a fumé quoi ambre là ?? enfin je crois plutôt que tu devrais enlever ces bâtons fluorescent de ta bouche. Ces bâtons la c'est comme l'alcool… à consommer avec modération )

Le père Dursley alla ouvrir et se retrouva nez à nez avec Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les Jumeaux Fred et Georges.

« Que faites-vous là sales petites vermines ? » S'exclama le père Dursley.

« Qui c'est ? » cria la mère tout en approchant de la porte.

« C'est la bande de cinglés de ton imbécile de neveu. »

En entendant cela, Harry lâcha la vaisselle et accourut jusqu'à la porte.

« Ron… 'Mione… Ginny… Les Jumeaux… que faites vous là ?? » Demanda Harry surpris et ravi de les voir.

« Il me semble que c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui non ? alors pourquoi pas le fêter ? » s'exclama Ron tout sourire.

« Oui mais… »

Avant même de finir sa phrase, l'oncle Vernone claqua la porte.

A l'instant même où les Dursley et Harry retournèrent dans le salon, la porte se réouvrit et les Jumeaux lancèrent une boule de fumé et prononcèrent l'incantation suivante « Que cette famille de cauchemar retourne dans son phare ! » (vous voyez de quel phare on parle au moins… non ?? )

Les Dursley partis, tous les 5 s'invitèrent à l'intérieur et entamèrent une fêtes improvisée. Tout le monde déposa son cadeau sur le bar et sortirent leur baguette afin de faire apparaître de quoi manger. (parce qu' un anniversaire sans bouffe c'est comme une bière sans alcool… ça sert à rien ! ohhhhhhh les alcoolos)

Tout le monde y arriva sauf un.( Devinez qui…) Ron avec sa baguette cassée fit apparaître des asticots au lieu des curly aux cacahuètes.

Pour débuter la soirée, les jumeaux firent apparaître un feu d'artifice de leur composition et le salon s'éclaira d'un « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY ».

Ensuite, sono, éclairage et apéritifs firent leur boulot et la soirée battit son plein.

Vers 22h, la sonnette retentie (« Toc toc toc »… Ambre ta gueule -.-)

Hermione alla ouvrir en titubant légèrement.

« Ma… Malefoy ? » dit-elle surprise et beurrée.

« Granger ! » dit-il d'un air dégoûté.

« … »

« Vous avez organisez une petite fête sans même nous inviter ? »

« Pourquoi inviter une blonde et ses deux caniches à notre fête alors qu'on savait qu'ils s'inviteraient tout seuls ? »

« Bon bah tu nous laisse rentrer alors ! »

« … »

'Mione laissa la porte ouverte et repartit dans le salon où sa bouteille de smirnoff l'attendait et ainsi permit à Drago et ses deux acolytes Crabe et Goyle d'entrer.

« Huh ? » Tous s'exclamèrent complètement cuit à la vue de Drago et les autres.

« Je vois que vous vous amusez bien ! » s'exclama Dray.

« Ouais jusqu'à que tu montres le bout de ton nez ! » déglutit Ron.

« Toi, la belette, écrase ! »

« Bon Malefoy, même si le simple fait de voir ta gueule d'ange à déjà gâcher une bonne partie de ma fête, prend une chaise et assis toi parterre !! » s'exclama Harry aussi atteint que tout le monde.

« Très drôle Potter [silence Comme je peux le voir tu n'a pas encore ouvert tes cadeaux… »

« Ooooh, une lueur d'intelligence… » sourire sarcastique d'Harry.

Dray ne répondit pas et alla se servir à boire. A la suite de la réflexion de celui-ci, Harry prit ses cadeaux et les amena sur la petite table devant les canapés où tout le monde s'était affalés.

Une dizaine de cadeaux lui étaient offert et Harry les ouvrit un par un. Un pull de la mère Wesley, des menottes de la part de Lupin et le livre du kamasutra gay par son oncle et plein d'autre cadeaux encore.

Voyant Harry rougir, Dray s'approcha et lui pris le livre qu'il cachait dans son dos…

« Le kamasutra Gay ?? » lui fit Drago tout étonné.

« Rend moi ça Malefoy ! »

« Sinon quoi ?? »

« Sinon… je te fais ta fête à ma façon ! » fit Harry avec le sourire le plus sadique qu'il peut avoir et faisant tourner les menottes autour de son doigt. (au cas où vous n'ayez pas tout suivit, Harry est bourré !)

Dray se sentit rugir…heu non…rougir ( mel t'es 18 ans ton rendu plus perverse) et lui jeta un regard froid, le plus froid qu'il est en magasin, et lâcha le livre.

« Euh… Potter, je crois que tu es bourré là ! » dit-il légèrement effrayé.

Tous derrière Harry avaient le même sourire sadique que lui. (En même temps ils sont tous bourré alors !!)

« Il… il te reste un dernier cadeau je crois que tu devrais l'ouvrir ! » fit Drago, histoire de changer de sujet.

Harry prit le dernier cadeaux et l'ouvrit.

« Tiens, un cadeau anonyme… »

« Ah oui, j'vais oublié te l'dire. J'l'ai trouvé d'vant ta porte en arrivant. » dit Hermione.

« De qui vient-il ? » demanda Drago.

Harry n'entendant pas qui posait la question, il répondit tout naturellement « Ché pô, c'est pô marqué »

« Allez Harry ouvre le ! » s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en cœur.

Harry ouvrit son cadeau et y découvrit une petite boite avec un petit mot. Dans cette boite il y avait un anneau qui ressemblait même à une alliance. La chose se confirma à la lecture du petit mot. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la petite lettre un « Veux-tu m'épouser ? » y défila puis la lettre se désintégra en petit cœur de confetti.

« Sympa le cadeau, mais pas très futé la meuf… »

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

« Non mais t'es con ou quoi ?? A ce que je vois, ta blondeur reflète ton intelligence ! si c'est anonyme comment tu veux que je donne ma réponse ? » Harry reprend petit à petit du poil de la bête.

Ce cadeau interpella tout le monde et les laissa tous perplexe. Harry voulant découvrir de qui cela pouvait bien venir, il se focalisa sur l'écriture. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part mais ne s'en souvenait plus.

« Te tracasse pas Potter, de toute façon, qui voudrait se marier avec un épouvantail tel que toi ? »

« Bah je sais pas… toi peut-être ?? »

« … »

« Bon les gars c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais vous allez pas gâcher la fête pour si peu alors reprenez vous ! » les interpella 'Mione.

La fête reprit son cours normal, enfin… presque.

« Ah au fait Ste Potty, tiens. »

Dray donna son cadeau à Harry. (Bah quoi ?? il allait pas venir les mains vides quand même )

« Oh… un poème… comme c'est mignon ! » dit Harry de manière sarcastique.

Dray partit se servir un verre et discuter avec Crabe et Goyle pendant que Harry lisait le poème.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de lire il fixa le groupe de serpentard stupéfait et pensa « L'écriture… »

Celui-ci remarqua que l'écriture du poème était semblable à celle de la lettre, donc que le fameux paquet anonyme venait de… Drago ??.

Harry rejeta un coup d'œil au poème et lorsqu'il releva la tête, vit que Drago n'était plus là. Celui-ci allait tout droit en direction de la salle de bain. Et pendant que tout le monde discutait entre eux, Harry suivit Drago dans les escaliers.

Arrivé à l'étage, il intercepta Dray, le poussa dans sa chambre et claqua la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Potter ? »

« Faut qu'on parle Malefoy ! »

« Qu'on parle ? Désolé mais je croyais que les épouvantails ne parlaient pas ! Normalement ils sont sur des piqués en bois en plein milieu des champs non ? »

« Très drôle Malefoy, mais t'es pas très futé ! »

« Ahhhhhh… »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, faut que t'ouvre la bouche pour le prouver ! »

« … »

« Enfin bref je suis pas là pour ça ! Premièrement pourquoi t'es venu à ma fête Malefoy ? »

« Une fête sans un Malefoy n'est pas une fête Potter ! »

« Bien sur, et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu on le sait merci ! »

Harry prit Drago par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur. Drago prit peur et s'exclama : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais Potter, lâche moi abruti ! »

Harry commença à s'énerver et ajouta : « Je te lâcherais quand tu m'auras dit ce que tu es venu FOUTRE ici ? ou plutôt non… pourquoi ce cadeau ? »

« Venir les mains vide est très mal poli Potter, on te la pas apprit ça ? Et j'ai pensé qu'un petit poème pour finir les vacances en beauté ne te ferait pas de mal n'est-ce pas ?? »

En le plaquant plus fort et en haussant la voix Harry s'exclama : « Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ça que je parle alors joue pas au plus malin avec moi ! »

En reprenant son calme pour ne pas alerter tout le quartier : « Drago, tout le monde sait que je suis gay et toi aussi je suis sur alors deux possibilités s'offrent à moi… soit, et c'est la plus plausible, tu te fous de ma gueule et tu joues avec mes sentiments… soit, et je crois que je vais pouvoir aller me pendre après, tu es sérieux et que ta demande est honnête ! alors j'attends une réponse ? »

« Hein ? De quoi ? Mais t'es dingue Potter ! De quoi tu parles ? »

« Bien… et bien tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Je vais devoir vérifier par moi-même ! »

« Quo… »

Sans qu'il n'est put prononcer un seul mot, Harry posa ses lèvres sur celle de Drago et lui offrit le baiser le plus mémorable de son existence.

Lorsqu' Harry rompit le baiser (Méchant Harry, c'est pô bien !) il fixa Dray dans le blanc des yeux qui avait un regard surpris.

« Alors ? tu ne vois toujours pas de quoi je veux parler ? »

« Euh… tu parles du cadeau anonyme ? la demande en mariage ? »

Harry fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

« Alors, ta première possibilité était la bonne ! »

Dray voulu se dégager de l'emprise d'Harry mais celui-ci le replaqua contre le mur et lui dit avec un léger sourire : « Ah bon ? alors tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as répondu à mon baiser ? »

« Rooooh ça va !! »

Dray se jeta sur Harry et lui offrit également le baiser de sa vie. Il rompit juste le baiser pour demander à Harry : « Alors c'est oui ou c'est non ? »

« Oui ou non pour quoi ? » Celui-ci faisant mine de pas savoir. (sacré Ryry !)

« Bien alors je vais te le redemander clairement… Monsieur Potter voulait vous m'épouser ? c'est plus clair comme ça ? »

Harry posa la tête sur l'épaule de Dray en rigolant et lui sortit un « Oui je le veux ! » très clair.

Il s'embrassèrent langoureusement quand tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître les Griffondors et Serpentard de la fête et plus particulièrement une Hermione qui s'impatientait.

« Bon Harry, qu'est-ce tu f… »

Tout le monde resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Harry et Dray tournèrent la tête brusquement et lâchèrent en cœur un « Oh ! oh ! » en guise de réponse.

**FIN**

Dernier commentaire avant de tout remballer :

C'est notre première fic alors… les gens normaux vous dirait d'être indulgent(e)s mais comme nous ne sommes pas normales (hi hi)… faites comme bon vous semble, on accepte toutes critiques ! dites absolument tout ce qui vous passe par la tête puisque de toute façon on aura jamais de face à face alors…

Nous espérons quand même que cela vous aura plus !

Salut à toutes et tous tchuss


End file.
